


Double the Pleasure

by FleetSparrow



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 02:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20900027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Selina knows how to get her boys to try things.





	Double the Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4, technically, of Kinktober. My day 2. It’s just going to get more confusing here on in.

Contrary to what she might claim later, Selina knew exactly how she had been talked into this position.

Currently, she was on her knees on Bruce’s giant bed, the man himself pounding away at her pussy, while Dick rhythmically thrust his cock into her throat. She made small choking noises as Dick moved, Bruce responding with grunts of his own. She would never have let anyone else get her into this pose, but she trusted both of them, especially Bruce, not to be too...pornographic about it. Spit-roasted as she was, she felt a rush of lust with each thrust from her boys.

Dick reached down and massaged her breasts. At the same time, Bruce slipped his hand down to her clit. Selina moaned, gagging on Dick’s cock. Bruce sped up, pushing Selina farther onto Dick until her lips touched his groin. Dick came, shooting down her throat. He pulled back, semen leaking from Selina’s mouth as he did.

Bruce leaned over her, changing his angle and thrusting deep. Selina cried out with each thrust, her breasts swinging. Dick watched her face, then bent down and kissed her. She groaned into his mouth, her moan turning into a muffled scream as she came, clenching around Bruce’s cock. He buried his cock deep within her and followed her, filling her up.

The three of them collapsed on the bed, panting and sweating. Bruce rubbed Selina’s throat while Dick massaged her hips.

“Was that good for you?” Bruce asked.

“Mmm. Yes,” she said, her voice husky.

“Good,” Dick said, kissing her forehead.

She reached up and brought their heads close to hers. “What good boys I have.”

Bruce made a low noise in his throat and Dick smiled. Selina closed her eyes and let them tend to her.


End file.
